Whyte Supremacy
white supremacists, racism, Trump)]] ending soon.. History Modern white supremacy has its origins in Colonialism and Anti-blackness, with 'whiteness' constructed as an opposite to justify the sub-human classification of blacks and hence our subjugation into slavery. However, the modern Anglo-Saxon dominance that defines 'white supremacy' today was co-opted from Aryan discourse that already existed. Hitler justified his own Aryan ideologies on the basis that Germanic people were the most 'racially pure' Aryan ethnic grouphttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aryan_race#Aryanism, but the original Aryans were an Indo-Iranian group from the Caucasus region (overlapping with modern day Iran, Armenia, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Russia and Turkey). Aryanism The name "Iran" means "Land of the Aryans", and Iran's leader (Reza Pahlavi) supported Hitler and the Nazis in WWII. The word Aryan is derived from an Indo-Iranian word "Arya", and Caucasians as a race were strictly from the Caucasus region although later revisions of 'white supremacy' expanded the definition of whiteness to include Anglo-Saxons and many other groups. Today, Iranians are considered PoC because all Arabs, including ethnically-Caucasian Arabs, are victims of modern white supremacy. However, this example shows that being PoC does not absolve a group from their past complicity in white supremacy, any more than abolishing slavery absolve white Americans of that guilt and the benefits they still bear today. Furthermore, Iran only banned slavery in 1929 after internal pressureshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slavery_in_Iran. Links: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany%E2%80%93Iran_relations http://www.persiansarenotarabs.com/renaming-persia/ :"Aryan by definition meant anyone speaking any of the Indo-European languages, including that of the Iranians. :Unfortunately, with the rise of Hitler in the 1930’s, “Aryan” came to be associated with the Nazi definition: being of Non-Jewish Caucasian descent, especially the blue eyed, blond haired Nordic races that Hitler himself favored and hoped to make a master race." :"This change however, evoked much opposition and confusion as Persians felt that the term damaged their cultural heritage and aligned them with pro Nazi sentiment." Articles New Poll Finds Majority Oppose White Supremacists—Even While Sharing White Supremacist Views - Anne Branigin "A central tenet of white nationalism is the belief that white people are under attack in this country, whether it be by losing their status as a majority group (this is the basis of so-called white genocide) or by perceived “reverse racism.” In total, 39 percent of respondents agreed to some extent that white people were currently “under attack” in the U.S. Only 29 percent of white people disagreed with the statement, compared with more than half of nonwhites (54 percent)." "For example, she said, neutral respondents were “far less likely to condemn statements against interracial marriage and in favor of preserving white heritage.” They were also “notably less likely” to express that people of color were under attack, or that all races should be treated equally. “In both cases, and others,” said Clark, “this makes their viewpoints more congruous with extremist, anti-equality views than more-progressive views.”" Why does it take black trauma for you to believe us? - Nayuka Gorrie, ACMI the parallels between [[US] anti-blackness and Australian anti-blackness, with reference to the documentary of James Baldwin's life: "I Am Not Your Negro" - see also James Baldwin#Legacy] "You do not have to seek out whiteness because it is everywhere you look. You have to seek out blackness and black people. Whiteness is thrust upon you to such an extent you don’t question it and begin to internalize it as well. It is the constant reinforcement that whiteness is normal and you are different. Beyond this, for the black person it is the constant overt and subtle reinforcement that you are inferior. White people - I am not going to show you black people hanging from trees or cops bashing black people. That stuff already exists and if you find black pain that entertaining I suggest you need help for your racialised sadism. What I will say is: go watch the film. But don’t tut tut, because it is here too. Go do something about it. Give the land you “own” back to the traditional owners. Put us in your wills. Hold police to account when they murder black people. Call and email television stations and ask them why you’ve been watching television all day and it’s taken until 3pm to see a person of colour. Ask Coles and Woolworths why on any given day out of the thirty magazines one of them has a person of colour on the cover. Build statues of black heroes and not just ones that make you feel comfortable." Journal Thoughts on White Supremacy in my own experiences. January 2017 White supremacy is: * Being (stereotypes) * ...then years later, being told you're the whitest black guy X has ever met. * "Positive" racism that reduces you're own attributes into stereotypes: Oh, you're black, of course you're good at (basketball/running/etc). Oh, you're asian, of course you're (smart/good at maths/financially savvy). * Links Slavery video-http://everydayfeminism.com/2015/09/slavery-to-mass-incarceration/ Woke Yt Supremacy Self-conscious yt supremacy in the post-millennial era has been a period of neoliberal and neoconservative dominance, post-modern images of a 'free market' of jobs, opportunity and ideas - ignoring the realities of the military-industrial system and colonial-imperial states with violent histories of genocidal conquest. Instead it's now seen as 'racism is over' let's move on. These same yt's tend to see themselves as the victim of centuries worth of guilt for the actions of people they never even met and never chose to be related to, hence finding themselves as the victims of a legacy of colonial history that they did nothing to deserve. Yet, completely willing to ignore this undeserved position whenever it allows them the freedom to not have to confront the guilt they do feel for this undeserved position. This simultaneous victim mentality while strategically using their fragility to deflect from even the minimal acknowledgment of their privilege, and thereby perpetuating it indefinitely. References ---- np=?, rnnp=2158 16 [= [[Lp7] (same as Harold von Braunhut) :""The Life Path 7 suggests that you entered this plane with a gift for investigation, analysis, and keen observation. You are a thinker of the first order. You evaluate situations very quickly, and with amazing accuracy. As a result, you are thorough and complete in your work, the perfectionist who expects everyone else to meet a high standard of performance, too." Category:Racism Category:Oppression Category:White Culture Category:Patriarchy Category:Capitalism Category:Imperialism